mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesmo
Mesmo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Mesmo certainly looks the part with those expressive wizard-hats on his eyes, a goatee beard and a magic tail that drops spells. The only problem is that this magician’s assistant lacks showmanship. Help Mesmo peacock those huge wings and steal the show! Personality Mesmo mostly takes the personality of a wise senior; smart, but shy. Mesmo likes staying in the background and not getting too much spotlight, and his dull appearance, lack of facial expressions, and depressing voice all add to it. Mesmo does act as a great friend though, helping out when he needs to. Physical Appearance Mesmo has a purple teardrop-shaped face with an upper jaw that extends over his top one. He has black lips and four bucked and spaced-out teeth that stick downwards. His lower jaw is mostly black with a purple stripe in the center, and also has a black goatee. His eyes are on either side of his head, and have small black witch hats for eyelids. His body is a half-moon shape that is mostly black, though his belly is light grey. He has sickle-shaped purple wings with blue bases. A small purple spine is at the edge of his back. His legs are small, grey, and bowed. He has purple feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a small grey tail with two blue spikes. Background Mixed Up Mesmo was present when Magnifo interrupted Flain, Lunk, Zaptor and Chomly's picnic to advertise their latest show, with the assistance of Mesmo and Wizwuz. Much to the Mixels' unimpressment, and Mesmo and Wizwuz's confusion, Magnifo made a quick exit. They were practicing their latest show back at the Magic Tent, until the Spikels and the Glorp Corp came, chasing a Glurt/Scorpi Murp. As they couldn't catch it and had run out of Cubits, Mesmo appeared with a Rainbow Cubit. He and Torts mixed, and caught the Murp, saving the day. However, Magnifo's trick blasted a huge puff of magic, breaking the rafters and sending everyone falling into an upside-down pyramid formation. They all fell on top of Magnifo as he enjoyed Vulk's applause. Relationships Other Wiztastics Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp Spikels Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Mesmo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41524 and contains 64 pieces. In-Booklet code Mesmo's code in Calling All Mixels is W1NG1NG1T, which is WingingIt when decoded. Trivia *He is often confused as the leader of the Wiztastics. *Mesmo is the second Mixel with wings, the first being Flurr, and the third being Globert. *His name is a pun on the word "mesmerize". ** He also shares his name with the Ninjago (another LEGO theme) character Mezmo, a Hypnobrai Serpentine, just being spelled differently. *He has been compared to a bird, specifically an owl or maybe even a crow. *He has wizard hats on his eyes. *He has a stubble on his chin that resembles a beard or goatee. **This makes him the third Mixel with hair, the first being Volectro, the second being Shuff. However, Mesmo's looks more realistic. * He has the same type of feet as Flain, Flurr, and Glomp. * In the LEGO version, he has only 1 Murp. ** He also has only one in the cartoon (with Hoogi). * He is the third Mixel to use minifigure headwear for the eyes, the first being Slumbo and Balk being the second. * He shows a neutral expression and his voice is flat-sounding. However, his pupils do shrink in shock for a moment when the pyramid starts to fall in Murp Romp. His mouth also moves when he smiles or frowns. * He does not talk much. * He is the only Wiztastic to not have an I in his name. * A recurring background motif of his is multicolored helium balloons on strings. Gallery Set Mesmo Bag.png Mesmo.jpg Mesmo lego.png Mezmo Back.jpg Mezmo Front.jpg Mesmo Instruction View.png Artwork Wizmesmo.jpg (sarcastic cheering).PNG Mixed Up.png mesmoisnothappy.jpg Here..jpg Meh.jpg|Mesmo trying to be upset MESM0.png poorMesmo.png|Mesmo when unmixable Mesmo Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio YouHaveWings.png|Mesmo catching for magic GoodJugglers.jpg LOL U suck Magnifo.png FrontMesmo.png SideMesmo.png Mesmo..png mesmo_thumb.png Mesmo Icon.png mesmo tiny photo.png Wiztastics game.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Tormo.jpg|With Torts TortsMesmo Mix flying.png|A different mix with Torts Glomo.jpg|With Glomp Scormo.jpg|With Scorpi Mooti.png|With Footi Murps LEGO Mixes GlompMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Glomp GlurtMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Torts ScorpiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi HoogiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi FootiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Footi MesmoMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo MesmoWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz Murps Mesmurp.jpg|With Glurt Resources Category:Wiztastics Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Speed Category:Flying Category:Sharp toes Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Two toes Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Secondary Members Category:Overbite Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Mixels with hats Category:Dopey Mixels